Vacation Affair
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: Justin is having a vacation with his girlfriend Daphne and meets his friend Lindsay vacationing her boyfriend Brian. AU. English is not my first language.


_Justin meets Brian and Lindsay on his vacation with Daphne_

Finally after couple of hours driving they reached their destination. He looked through the window and saw beautiful big house, which didn't looked like a hotel, just a hug luxurious mansion, you think there could be living Kings and princesses. Or in this XXI century, maybe some rich people, like Beyonce or Michael Jackson.

"-Oh just look at this place, I can't believe we will be staying there..", Daphne said with excitement getting out of the car, her summer dress was floating in light wind and he thought, she looked like those girls from magazine covers or commercials for clothes or perfume

"- Yeah, it's amazing, we'll have great time here..", Justin gave car keys to some guy, who was widely and politely smiling at him, expecting tips. Looking around they slowly reached the hotel where by the doors some nice girl offered them drinks

"-Welcome to "Royal" hotel, thank you for staying with us. I'll get Carl, he will bring your luggage to your room", they reached reception desk and registered in the hotel, they had booked a room earlier.

Carl showed them their room and brought their luggage. Room was great, luxurious but same time simple, it made them feel comfortable. The best part was the view, their room was in 5 floor and they could see some horizon, nice park in hotel's backyard and small beach little further. Right now hotel was almost empty, it was just beginning of September , and it wasn't the most popular time there. But it was great, cause it gave them privacy, there was less noise and weather was still very warm.

After some relaxing in hotel, they changed their clothes and decided to go outside to look around. They walked in nice park and later they went to check the beach, it was getting late already, but weather was still warm and they felt quite comfortable in light sweaters. But when they reached the beach, west wind was less warm, blowing their hair and clothes.

Justin looked around and saw few other people in the beach too, what took his attention, was a nice couple standing by the water, woman with blond hair was standing closer to the water and waves covered her feet with water, from time to time. Her companion- tall men, stood further, so waves couldn't reach his shoes. He stood with closed eyes enjoying wind, letting to blow his little longer hair. Justin guessed, he probably enjoys the sound of the ocean.

He couldn't say why this couple got his attention, they just looked relaxed and happy, not doing something special. They stood too far away, so Justin couldn't see their faces clear, but he could tell that they both were beautiful people. Later Justin saw, how woman stepped closer to the guy and put her arm around his waist, he looked down at her and probably smiled, she smiled back. At least it looked that way. They looked like a nice couple.

"-What are you looking at?", he heard Daphne's voice, he looked at her and smiled

"-Nothing, just that couple looked very nice, I don't know why, just relaxing..", Daphne looked at that couple and nodded. Then she came closer and put her arm around his waist too, Justin smiled widely.

"-Maybe they're on their honeymoon, it's nice hotel to spend some romantic time", Justin nodded at Daphne's words, but he didn't thought so, they sure looked nice, but they didn't looked in love, maybe like best friends. But maybe he was wrong, he didn't even looked closely at them, he couldn't judge their relationship.

Later they came back at the hotel and later went to the restaurant to have dinner. They set outside, where stood couple tables, it was enough warm weather and seemed like starlight night. They just started drinking their vine when Justin heard familiar voice,

"-Justin? Is that really you?", he turned left and saw a nice woman, he once met back at New York

"-Lindsay? Oh boy, it's so nice to see you..", he stood up and they shared a hug

"-Yeah, what a surprise meeting you here, what are you doing here, so far from the city?"

"-I'm on vacation.. sorry for not introducing, Lindsay, it's Daphne, Daphne it's Lindsay"

Both woman said hello and shared friendly hug, only now Justin noticed that Lindsay was the same woman from beach, just lighting and distance made him fooled. Justin told Daphne how he met Lindsay in gallery and Daphne offered her to join them for dinner

"-Oh, if it won't make troubles, but I'm not alone, my boyfriend should be back any minute"

"-Sorry, it was important call..", Brian stopped middle sentence noticing that Lindsay stood by other couple, seemed very young. Charming girl with beautiful chocolate skin and not very tall boy with beautiful blond hair

"-Brian, meet Justin and Daphne, they offered us to join them... if you don't mind"

"-Hay..", Justin and Daphne said in same time, both smiling politely and Brian was guessing who looked more excited. Smiling made them both look even younger and even more beautiful. They both had incredible wide smiles, which made you to smile too.

"-Hay", he said back, "-Sure.. I don't mind", he said sitting in chair next to Lindsay. When waiter took their order, she told him how she knew Justin, he was perspective artist, they met in gallery and Lindsay wanted to keep in touch, so maybe one day, Justin could make his art exhibition in her gallery. Seemed like they weren't so young as Brian guessed, Justin was working as successful artist, and Daphne just start working in biology research.

Lindsay did the most talking from their side, so she told about Brian's work in advertising, how successful and talented he is. She told about her work in gallery, how many great artist she met and with Justin they disused about art, his work and future plans. Daphne didn't talked much either, others couldn't really understand about her work and all smart words.

They all had nice dinner, enjoyed vine and fine meals, over conversation Justin and Daphne told about their relationship, they've been dating since high school, both came to The Big Apple, where Justin studied art and Daphne studied biology. This vacation was Justin's father's gift for his birthday and his latest successful exhibition. Lindsay spoke about her relationship too, they dated since college, both from same town, they came back home after college. This trip was well deserved vacation after hard work, and Brian finally becoming partner in firm.

* * *

After dinner they came back to their rooms for rest. They all made plans to spend some time together tomorrow, have lunch and more.

"-It's so weird meeting Justin there, of all places. I mean we live in Pittsburgh and them in New York", Lindsay was relaxing on bed, and Brian watched some TV

"-Yeah...sure weird. But it wasn't even their decision, his father bought them this...by the way, how he makes money?", Brian tried to be polite, whole dinner was boring and exhausting, all he wanted, was to relax

"-His father? I think he owns electronic devise's company, mostly in Pittsburgh, but few somewhere else too"

"-They're from Pittsburgh?", he shouldn't be surprised, he missed most of the conversations at dinner

"-Yeah, that's why I know him, only in New York he could become so popular, so he had to move, his parents still lives in town. I met him couple times for coffee, when he visited"

"-At least some of us escaped our glorious city..", he said sarcastically

"-They're so cute couple, I couldn't believe at first, when I met him I thought he was gay", she said laughing

"-Why did you thought that?", Brian asked seriously, Lindsay always accuses someone being gay

"-I don't know... I guess those artistic people make me confuse, they're so different, so creative and friendly", she laughed from her words, shaking her head

"-I'm creative too and talented, and still... I'm here with you. You don't think that I'm gay..right? ", his voice was raised, what's wrong being creative, some people are so intolerance

"-You're right, I'm sorry. Gash... why you're so defensive?", for some reason she felt guilty, sometimes he might become quite scary when he's angry. She didn't knew why he was so protective about gay people, of course Justin wasn't gay, her mistake.

"-Justin suggested to visit that little town near tomorrow, we thought we all four could have lunch there, what do you think?", she asked after Brian was suddenly silent. He was watching some boring movie on TV, but he didn't looked interested, maybe he avoided to talk to her. She couldn't understand how they manage to fight over nothing.

"-I don't know, we'll see. I want to relax on my vacation, not to travel or search for boring stuff", his voice was still quite unpleasant, so she just nodded. Lindsay hoped that tomorrow he will be on better mood, this suppose to be relaxing and romantic. She stood from bed and walked to him, she caressed his hair with both her hands and kissed his cheek

"-Want to watch this?.. I don't even know what it is...", Brian said in low voice. She came around and set in his nap, cause there wasn't enough space for her to sit next to him. They shared soft kiss and continue watching, everything else forgotten.

* * *

Next morning Justin decided to check hotel's gym, it was in basement floor, with pool and sauna too. Sometimes in New York when he works, he forgets to visit gym and he didn't liked it, so he decided not to get lazy on vacation, where he eats bunch of food. When he reached the gym, he thought he was alone, but exploring all rooms, him not being reckoning bumped into someone

"-Brian?", Justin jumped backwards, like he saw a ghost. Or more like a model. Standing so up close Justin could see Brian's face very clearly, he looked like model, like some superstar you see only on the magazine's covers. With perfect shaped features and body, he would made a perfect drawing model, like a Greek statue, you think people like him, doesn't exist in real life.

"-Oh, it's you...hello", Brian was surprised too, since there was not many guest staying, he didn't expected to meet him. Besides he didn't thought that Justin goes to gym, he wore bigger shirt, and last night he wore sweater, so Brian didn't saw how well build he was. His hair was messy, like he just got from the bed, but it kind of suited him. Brian thought he looked kind of cute.

"-Yeah hello... I decided to check the gym,.. you know vacations... all that food and lazy relaxing..", Justin seemed little nervous and it made Brian to smile

"-Yeah, me too... so have a nice training...",Brian didn't knew what to say, they just met last night, it would be weird to train together.

Justin slammed his hand over his face, when Brian walked away, he probably looked like an idiot. Justin was just out of bed, he wore first cloth he found in his luggage, he was still yawing, and Brian was total opposite, he wore perfect gym's sweat suit emphasising his well trained body. Justin shook his head and decided to use trainer little further, from where he couldn't see Brian, or from where brunet couldn't see him. Justin started with runner for warming-up, then moved to leg's trainer, he could hear Brian with weights, he wanted to use those too, but he didn't wanted to train in front of him. Brian seemed well build and probably used much bigger weights, Justin would seem like a girl using small weights. Paint brush doesn't help with muscles and it was long while he trained regularly. Later Justin went to use bathroom and when he came back, he bumped into someone again...Brian. who else. Fuck.

"-Hay.. how's gym?", Brian asked in polite voice, he stood bare chest, sweat covered his perfect skin. Fuck.

"-Fine...I thought about going to check the pool..", Justin felt stupid, he hadn't exercised properly yet and already was covered in sweat, of course Brian was sweaty too, but he probably worked like a bull

"-Really? Well I'm going to sauna, it will be heated for hour or so, so if you would decide, you could keep me company...", Justin tried to figure out if he really wanted him to come, or was just being polite, blond was looking around looking for words, somehow bare chest Brian intimidated him

"-I'll think about it..", Justin smiled politely and Brian left with a nod. He breathed easily and then decided it was good time to use weights. He started with lighter, then used heavier, seemed, he wasn't in that bad shape he thought he was. It made him to feel much better about his shape and then walked towards then pool, it seemed cold, but when he checked the water, it was perfect. But before diving in, he decided to check the sauna, he hadn't been in sauna for ages, maybe it will help to relax his muscles after training.

* * *

Brian was sitting on stair's top level in sauna, it was hot and it wasn't easy to breath, but he still loved it. Room was full of smoke and it was hard to see, but he heard when someone came inside, he didn't recognised him at first, but when he set on the opposite stairs, he saw- Justin. Those big blue eyes crossing the smokes, looked mesmerising.

"-So you decided to come after all...", Brian said in lazy voice, it was very relaxing and thick air made it difficult to breath, especially on top level

"-Yeah.. it's hard to see, and hot..I forgot how hot might be in the sauna..", Brian saw Justin climbing on top level and relaxing lazily, his towel around his waist was huge, Justin seemed small and thin in it.

"-How was the pool?", Brian asked, more like checking if Justin hadn't fallen asleep

"-I hadn't tried yet, thought I'll check sauna first...it's very relaxing..", Brian heard him smiling

"-You go to gym often?",again Brian asked, for some reason he expected this question for himself, he knew he was in great shape and didn't missed that Justin looked him over, when they met earlier

"-Not really, it's not like I don't want to, it's just... I can't find time, when I start painting, I lose track of time, Daphne already complains that I don't have enough time for her...", Brian heard something else in his voice, but he couldn't name it, annoyance by Daphne, missing gym, blaming himself for something entirely else.

"-Come to sit here, it's hard to have conversation when I can't see you..", Brian joked and Justin laughed too. Brian wasn't sure if he would come, but he did, next minute he climbed down his stairs and climbed up next to Brian, barely holding his towel on his hips. Brian had to admit, Justin was in better shape then he thought, he wasn't very muscular, but to his height and body shape, he looked pretty trained.

"-You seem to find time for gym..", Justin said in lightly nervous voice when he already set next to him, leaving some space between. Brian smiled at his comment and nodded not looking at him

"-Yeah I do find time...it helps to relax and focus my energy. I go to gym since high school, just become my routine, I guess.", Brian said thinking about time back, he never ever thought about quitting

"-I bet you even work with the trainer...",Brian turned to him, Justin's voice sounded like white jealousy. His blond hair were stick to his forehead, he breathed heavily and sweat was running down his whole body, seemed like blond didn't tolerate heat that well

"-Actually yeah, I do..", it made Brian to laugh a little and Justin laughed too. Brunet could swear he never saw someone to smile so bright and wide. Brian couldn't say what was so funny, but it become more comfortable and he was glad for it.

They set in some comfortable silence for couple minutes, listening to each other's breathing, there was no other sound, no music, no other people talking, only their breathing. Justin's was much deeper and louder

"-That's it, I'm leaving...here is so freaking hot..", Justin broke silence with his hoarse voice, Brian turned to look at him, blond was bend over to keep his head down, avoiding the heat, he hoped. Brian thought he looked miserable, and funny... so he laughed and Justin laughed too, their eyes locked. Justin's blue looked like ocean, you could sink in.

"-Get out, leave it for a real man..", Brian said making fun of him and they both laughed again. Justin tugged on his towel and climbed down

"-See you later..", Justin said before leaving

"-Later..", Brian whispered back, not sure if blond heard him. He could hear him walking down the hallway, apparently he wasn't going to try out the pool. Brian stayed couple more minutes before leaving, he was used to sauna, used it all the time at his gym back in Pittsburgh. When he left, he went back to the locker room, to have a shower and change. He didn't know if he'll see Justin still in the showers, maybe he expected to see Justin already changed and leaving or maybe he expected to see Justin gone already. But he was pretty surprised seeing blonde still in the showers. It was a huge space, to shower all together, no single cabinets. Shower was full of hot steam, like in sauna, but he could still clearly see Justin- jerking off.

It wasn't like he saw if for the first time, he saw other guys _playing_ in time, mostly back in college, he didn't knew why, but this time he was shocked or confused or just surprised. Justin was standing under the shower-head, one hand holding on the wall, other massaging his member, with closed eyes. When Brian walked deeper into the room, Justin turned a little, like he wanted Brian to watch him, still with closed eyes, he was moaning a little. Brian stood there frozen, still watching, not able to look away, just when Justin finally finished, Brian ran away and hide in the pissing boot. He could still hear noises from the shower room, sounded like Justin washed himself and later left, turning of the water. Brian waited until he heard Justin leaving the area, hopefully out of the gym completely.

* * *

When Justin came back to his room, Daphne was blowing her hair, probably just out of the shower. After he changed into decant clothes they both went downstairs for breakfast. They set by table outside, it wasn't very early, so weather was already warm and welcoming. Later Justin saw Brian and Lindsay having breakfast too, at first he wanted to ask them to join their table, but later he changed his mind. At gym Brian seemed funny and friendly, but now, Justin saw him reading his newspaper and drinking coffee, he wasn't talking to Lindsay or looking her at all, he seemed like in a bad mood, if they had a fight, Justin didn't wanted to know or bother them. Maybe it was because, what Brian saw in the showers. Justin knew that brunet saw him, it made him feel excited, like being caught doing something forbidden. It was Hot.

But later all four of them met, as they planed yesterday, Lindsay was smiling brightly and Justin was glad to have some company. Brian wasn't smiling, barely talking and didn't even looked directly at Justin, but he was fine with it, artist didn't expected them to become friends. They decided to rent a car and drive to the closest city, they heard it's nice there. Brian seemed very unhappy with their plans, but later he agreed to come too,

"-How you convinced him to come? Sexual favours?", Daphne asked Lindsay and Justin rolled his eyes, sometimes Daphne seemed little bit too open and brave, talking about someone else sexual life, and she met Lindsay just last night,

"-No..", Lindsay laughed silently, "-I told him that there will be some designer shops, where he could buy new clothes..", she tried to keep her voice down, if Brian might heard her. He was out renting them a car, saying he's the one with the taste, no one had courage to disagree

"-Clothes? Oh my... shouldn't it be you, obsessed with fashion?", Daphne laughed and Justin bit his lip not to comment, what right she has to slander him,

"-Brian works in advertising, where he's representing lots of fashion trends, so he knows a lot about it, he always has to wear nice suits", she sounded like she was proud of him and Daphne bit her tongue this time

"-Your ride is here, hop in", Brian said as he drove by them with new rented " _Jeep Wrangler_ ". He looked powerful and cool behind the wheel. With the aviator's sunglasses and light wind blowing his longer hair, looking like from the fashion magazine.

"-It looks like a fuck mobile..", Daphne laughed and everyone turned to look at her, "-What? Some gay guys from our street drives just like this one..", Lindsay smiled widely at those words and Brian shot her death glare, so she bit her lip. They all set in car, girls in the back, and Justin set in passenger seat next to Brian

"-It's actually kind of cool..", Justin admired as they start driving , "- I think it's very fitting for vacation and our tour, since it has no windows..", Brian nodded with half smile appreciating that he was on his side.

When they reached the town, the weather was even warmer, sky was clear, with no wind, it was perfect, like they ordered it. Brian said goodbye leaving to shop and they planned to meet in a couple hours later. Other three left decided to take tour and visit some nice places and museums. In couple hours they all met again and decided to go to the beach, since beside their hotel the sand wasn't very smooth. Girls led in beach-chairs and Justin with Brian went to buy drinks from the bar,

"-So is this our plan? To lay in the beach?", Brian asked just now in the bright light noticing how light Justin's skin was, like it hadn't seen the sun at all

"-I don't know...I actually wanted to try the water-cycle, but I never drove them before...", Justin said nervously feeling like even bigger loser in front of Brian. Who stood bare chest with perfect trained body and perfect bronze tan, he probably drives water-cycle like a pro.

"-Not a bad idea, I have tried it once in Miami, lots of fun..", Brian nodded having nice memories and missed how Justin got even more nervous.

"-I think about trying the water –cycle, someone else interested?", when they came back with the drinks, Justin asked the girls, hoping not to stay with Brian alone. But Lindsay just frowned sipping her drink, like water-cycle was dirty job

"-No thanks, I think I'll just stick to the sand, the sun and the drinks..", Daphne said with closed eyes, enjoying the sun

"-I'll keep you company. Not going to lay in the dirty sand where you might get some kind of disease..", Brian frowned looking at the sand, it didn't sounded like Brian was excited about cycles, artist guessed he probably was just bored or didn't wanted to stay in girl's company alone.

But Justin decided not to read much to it and appreciate the company. They changed into shorts, took their lifejackets and hooped on the water-cycles. At first Justin was scared, cause he never even drove the motorbike, it seemed even more difficult, he started with the low speed, but Brian looked at him, like was some chicken or a girl, and Justin didn't wanted to look like some goop. In no time Justin found some braveness in him wanting to look better in brunet's eyes and speeded much faster, even trying to race his companion. Brian just laughed at that show-off, but admired the braveness and it made much more interesting driving. In no time they both raced each other, drove in circles, messing around, but since Justin didn't had such skills in driving as Brian, he capsized.

"-That's for you showing off, shouldn't mess with the ace..", Brian laughed driving circles around Justin, not missing how his blue eyes matched the water

"-Just wait till I'll hop on again, you'll withdraw...", Brian laughed still driving in circles, he had to admit that driving with some company was much more fun, he wanted to see what Justin will do now. When blonde set on cycle again, he was all wet and pretended to be angry, it suited Justin's soft features.

"-Oh...I'm so afraid..", Brian faked his horror face as Justin pretended to be a bull, leaning forward and pushing speed. Justin start racing Brian again and they start driving in circles and making big waves until they both lost control and both capsized in water. As they set on their cycles again, both couldn't control their laugh looking at each other. Their wet skin was glowing in the sun, both longer hair were sticking to their forehead, water dripping down, they both couldn't take their eyes from each other. They both agreed to the peace, they had to admit that it was an exhausting sport, so they came back to the land. Still smiling and discussing about their game

"-Wow, look at you beach boys...", both woman laughed admiring their hot boyfriends , "-Had fun?"

"-I think you had enough..", Brian said to laughing Lindsay, she seemed slightly drunk

"-Yeah.. seems you two had fun too..", Justin took cocktail from Daphne, it was just after lunch time

"-We are on vacation remember? I'm allowed to relax a little..", Daphne giggled and both men rolled their eyes. They collected their things and decided to drive back to hotel. Both girls set in the back again, giggling together, both guys exchanged looks and shook their heads smiling a little.

In few minutes of driving Brian heard Justin sighing and turned at him, he was running his hand through his still wet hair, Brian guessed it probably would feel nice to feel it between his fingers. Then Justin's hand moved down across his bare chest, not covered with unbuttoned shirt and Brian couldn't help but follow with eyes his moves. Justin's hand slipped down a little more, reaching the band of his shorts and Brian quickly looked away. He heard Justin's smirk, but focused on the road, pretending he didn't saw or heard anything holding the wheel tighter.

Few minutes later Brian felt Justin's hand by his leg, fingers slightly brushing his thigh, Brian tried to move his leg away, but seconds later, fingers brushed his thigh again, Brian quickly looked at blonde, who's eyes was focused on the road. Brian focused on driving but just few minutes passed until he felt Justin's hand on his thigh, full palm and fingers coming up and down, caressing softly and massaging, it felt kind of nice, but it was wrong. Brian shot blonde another frowned look, but Justin just smiled flirtatious and looking straight to his eyes slowly moved his hand between Brian's legs, fingers brushing his cock. Brian grabbed the wheel tighter in surprise and shock, the car slightly turned left from the road. Justin chuckled removing his hand and Brian straightened the car. He breathed deeply trying to understand what a hell was that and avoided to look at blonde, not wanting to make an accident.

But the peace didn't last long, in a minute of a few, Brian felt those same fingers brushing his cock again and shameless he felt himself getting harder. He quickly grabbed Justin's hand and pushed it brutally away, but heard Justin chuckling again. It annoyed Brian, how the blonde had so much courage and how good little boyfriend developed such a gay side. It didn't took long until he felt a hand on his tight again, brunet opened his mouth to say something, but Justin put a finger to his lip, like shushing him and then pointing at the back, Brian looked at the back mirror and saw girl looking very tired, like they'll quickly fall asleep. What a fuck. Did blonde really thought that Brian would be ok with that because he might wake up the girls, the more- their girlfriends.

Brian looked back at the blonde with angry stare, who pointed finger at the road and brunet didn't had a choice but to focus on driving. The traffic suddenly become more heavy and he had to focus on the road. Blonde just used the condition and his hand quickly find a way to Brian's waste band. Brian grabbed Justin's wrist again, to stop him, but blonde removed brunet's hand with his other hand and Justin's hand quickly moved under Brian's shorts, reaching his cock and Brian gasped loosing the hold of the wheel and the car drove slightly from the road. Justin chuckled but didn't removed his hand and Brian felt himself getting harder. Brian felt betrayed by his own body, but he couldn't let it happen, even if his cock wanted the release. He slowed down the car and stopped at the roadside. Justin quickly pulled his hand out of Brian's shorts and turned away to look out of the window, like nothing happened. But the sudden stop awakened the girls in the back.

"-Why did we stopped, are we back already?", Brian heard Lindsay's sleepy voice and closed his eyes tightly,

"-No, I just wanted to take a piss", Brian lied and saw in the back mirror how Lindsay nodded and relaxed again. Brian turned at Justin, who was looking out of window, his hand was slowly moving up and down on his own thigh and unintentionally Brian noticed that blonde was aroused too.

Needing some brake, Brian did get out of the car and walked further away like to take piss, he didn't needed. What he needed was to stop blonde from continuing what he was doing earlier. Unfortunately his body was still betraying him and his cock felt even harder needing the release. There was just a few miles left to the hotel, so Brian came back to the car and continued driving, focusing on the road, ignoring blonde and luckily without blonde's hands near him. They drove for about a minute, when he heard Justin's hitched breathing and turned at blonde again, who was playing with himself. Justin's hand was now in his own shorts moving up and down slowly, with closed eyes and mouth open.

"-You mind?", Brian growled in low voice and Justin smirked turning to look at Brian. Brunet focused on road again and luckily Justin didn't continued jerking of. But a single minute passed, and Justin's hand find her way back on Brian's thigh and eventually back in the underwear. Brunet growled in anger holding the wheel tighter. But quickly his angry growl unintentionally turned into moaning. Justin's hand moved slowly, massaging his member and Brian suddenly enjoyed it way too much. He knew it was wrong, he wasn't a queer. But fuck. Justin knew what he was doing and his breathing hitched, hand start moving faster and faster, Brian couldn't help and started panting, it was distracting and difficult to drive in such conditions. But also it made quite exciting.

He drove closer and closer to their hotel and he thought he wouldn't be able to come until then, but just meters until the destination, he finally come exploding into blonde's hand, biting his lower lip no to make any loud noise, almost making it to bleed. Car quickly stopped and Justin handed him a napkin, next second getting out of the car. Brian quickly wiped the sperm, while blonde woken the girls.

Justin took Daphne and not saying a word to Brian, walked away, back to hotel, brunet set in car for couple more seconds trying to understand what just happened. Eventually he had to get out of the car and took Lindsay to their room, later he turned back the jeep to the renting point. As he walked back to the hotel, he was trying to remember if they made any plans to do anything again all four. But ladies needed to sober up and they two had to be the good boyfriends.

He left couple aspirin and water on the bedside table for Lindsay and left the room, to gave her peace. After some walking around and watching some TV in hotel's relaxing room, he decided to go to gym again, even if he was there just this morning and was still tired after water-cycle. Gym room was empty and cold, for some reason this time he didn't liked it. He checked the pool, hoping to find Justin, they needed to talk about what happened, he didn't knew what he would say, but he just couldn't forget that.

Later, Brian came back to the room to ask Lindsay to lunch, but she still didn't felt well, so he was left alone to eat, later he played pool in the relaxing room. When the sun set, he decided to get some drink in the bar, there were some other guest having dinner by the candle lights. He hated romantic and felt glad that Lindsay didn't asked much. His looked through window, not focusing on anything specific, until he saw the outside pool and specific blonde standing on the board. Next minute Brian ordered a bottle of scotch and walked to the pool

"How's the water?", Brian asked walking closer, when he didn't heard the answer he walked closer and saw Justin under the water, he reached the end on the pool, took deep breath, turned around and dive in again, swimming to the other end. Brian stood by the edge and watched him swimming, he looked like good swimmer and Brian tried to remember when was the last time he swam himself.

"-Oh..Brian, you sacred me..", Justin said when he finally decided to rest by poll's ladder, and noticed him

"-Sorry..", he wasn't sure, how to start that awkward conversation, about the afternoon, "-So, how's the water?", he said sipping his drink and analysing blonde for some sign

"-It's great...I love swimming", Brian thought he saw him blushing, but it was hard to say, since it was getting darker every minute. Justin climbed out and reached for the towel

"-How's Daphne? Any hangover?", Brian was looking down at the water with the corner of the eye watching Justin wiping his hair. Telling himself that wet blonde only in his shorts, didn't affect him

"-A little, she has bad headache, Cosmo isn't her drink..", Justin said laughing, and Brian grinded, blonde was acting like nothing happened and Brian felt more and more uncomfortable thinking that he should bring the subject about today

"-Yeah, same with Lindsay..", Brian took of his shoes, tucked his pants and set on the edge of the pool, diving his foot in the water. Sun was already down and the light from the pool was the only light around, water glowing with blue, making reflections around  
"-Want some?", Brian offered bottle to artist, who walked closer

"-Sure..", Justin set next to Brian, with his foot in water too. While he took big sip, Brian noticed that he wiped only his hair, leaving the towel around his neck, "-That's good stuff..", Justin smiled, impressed

"-Yeah, well... I use only what's best", Brian said taking back the bottle and taking big sip, trying to build some courage for the conversation,

"-Clothes too?", Justin laughed kicking in water and splashing some on Brian

"-Hey, watch it.. do you know how much it costs?", brunet frowned, pushing blonde friendly. Brian thought that he would set little further, but he didn't

"-Yeah, like eighteen hundred..", Justin smiled, "- The label men", he said softly mocking

"-Look who's talking, that sweater you wore last night, cost like five hundred", usually Brian couldn't remember what other people wear, but it looked strange that supposedly starving artist would wear something that expensive

"-It's not my fault, my parents spoiled me..", Justin laughed taking the bottle and drinking some. Brian noticed him smiling brightly and widely, almost like that smile shouldn't fit inside his face,

"-Well when you think, that's not the worst thing they could have done...", Brian took back the bottle and took big gulp. With one hand he caressed the little golden cross, hanging on his neck

"-I would have never taken you for a religious person..", Justin whispered and Brian closed his eyes for a second, he didn't felt comfortable talking about it

"-I'm not, it's my mother...", he stopped and took another sip, "- We can't choose our parents..", after another sip he handed the bottle to Justin and tried to figure out why he said that to him,

"-Yeah... but we can chose our friends and lovers..", Justin's voice was low and serious, he kept his eyes on the water and Brian was thinking if he saw anything there. Justin's body was still little wet and his skin was slightly glowing in the night with blue light reflecting from the pool. It looked beautiful. whoa..from where that came from. Men and beautiful didn't fit in Brian's sentences.

"-Why the hell did you did that?", Brian growled in anger not looking at blonde, but Justin just laughed

"-And yet I thought, we're not going to talk about it", Brian frowned feeling more anger building inside him, "-Ok, ok,.. no need to be so upset", Justin smiled

"-So, are you going to talk?", Brian said trying to stay calm, he turned at Justin, who was looking at the water smiling

"-Well...at first I wanted to ask you if you knew, that you're bisexual, but I realised that is ridiculous question, how can you not", Justin smiled looking at Brian, who frowned again,

"-Bisexual? Really?...", his head was exploding, he wanted to scream and fight, but his mind start circling in that unbelievable possibility, "-And does Daphne know about you?", he said mockingly, that blonde was definitely not so straight

"-A little", Justin smiled and Brian frowned not expecting that answer, "-She saw me kissing some guy at one party", his voice sounded lost in nice memory, "-Don't be so frightened, being bisexual doesn't mean, that you can't have a relationship with a woman", Justin smiled again and turned at Brian, they just looked at each other and Brain was thinking about what Justin just said, he wasn't sure if there's the point to object anything.  
"-We still control our life...", Justin whispered after a long silent, Brian thought about nodding to agree, but suddenly he didn't felt like he still believed in it,

"-Sometimes it doesn't feel like it...",Brian wasn't sure if he said it out loud. He kept wondering if Justin's eyes are really so blue, or it was just a reflects of water. It was wrong that Justin entered his thoughts at all. Maybe Justin reminded him of Lindsay, but her hair wasn't so light and her eyes weren't so blue. He looked down at his hands avoiding to look at blonde. He is going crazy. The silent between them wasn't uncomfortable, just like in the sauna and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a very bad,

"-It's very quiet..", Justin's sad voice disturbed the silence and Brian looked back up at him, blonde was looking at water

"-It's late..", his voice was just a whisper, but Justin heard and looked back up at him, their eyes locked and the space between them suddenly become too small. Blonde nodded and mouthed "- _it is_ ", maybe Brian just didn't heard it, for some reason he felt his breath coughed in his mouth. He opened his mouth to say something, but not a sound came out. For some reason he felt nervous.

Next second everything seemed like in a slow motion, even if it was happening too fast to realise it in a real life. First, he saw Justin's eyes darkening, then he leaned closer and brunet felt artist's hand in his hair just before his mouth captured Brian's. Some unbelievable taste made his eyes to shut close. He felt Justin's lips moving on his and suddenly he felt himself responding, almost like not being able to control himself. Justin's tongue start brushing his lower lip, trying to get inside, but the very next second it was over. The warmth of Justin's mouth was replaced by cold wind and Brian quickly opened his eyes,

"-Good night..", he saw luscious Justin's lips to mouth it, then blonde quickly stood up, took his things and literally ran away. Brian just set there blinking at the empty spot beside him. What a fuck. He took bottle and drank big sips until his throat start burning and made his head fuzzy but images still vivid in his head. fuck.

He felt slightly drunk and he barely remembered how he got back into his room. Lindsay was laying in bed and watching some late night show in Spanish. "-Hay, you're back", Lindsay smiled brightly, but her smile doesn't come even close to Justin's

"-Yeah...I need to take a shower", Brian locked himself in bathroom, he stood in front of mirror not seeing his own face, all he could see was blue colour, that water and those eyes, never leaving him. He quickly got back to the room and jumped in the bed hungrily kissing Lindsay. He needed to fuck her and fast. She was surprised and happy, after the orgasm she quickly fallen asleep. But he couldn't, blue colour still stalking him and even spooning around his girlfriend, didn't seem to make any different.

* * *

Next morning Justin woke up earlier than he usually does, Daphne still peacefully slept beside him, so he decided to go to gym, he left the note on bedside table and left. When he reached the gym it was dark there, so he was glad that he will enjoy it alone, usually he liked company, but now...he hoped that Brian doesn't wake up so early, he probably was the only other guest at the hotel, using gym.

He worked harder that he usually was, but he wanted to release stress and energy. Justin was running on the runner thinking what the hell possessed him last night, he probably won't be able to face the older brunet today, or maybe never again. God his life sucked. Why the hell he had to take vacation on the same time when the most beautiful and sexy men was staying there with his girlfriend. And none the less- Lindsay. He didn't knew how long Lindsay with her boyfriend is going to stay there, Brian probably needs to came back to his important work and gallery doesn't manage by its own. But probably it won't be fast enough. He and Daphne were staying for couple days more, it wasn't that long, of course Justin managed to ruin everything the second evening he met Brian. It's real talent. Fuck. Justin start running faster, no matter that his legs barely kept him standing.

When he came back to the hotel he still kept wondering how to keep away from Brian, not making it weird for others. Lindsay probably would notice that something is wrong if he would refuse to spend time with them. But when he came into the room he finally found his answer. Daphne. He would spend romantic day only with her, they hadn't spend much time together since they met Lindsay at dinner, two days ago.

When they both, hand in hand, walked downstairs, Daphne were still smiling and blushing, Justin just shook his head, it's not like they so rarely had sex, and Justin didn't felt like he made anything different today. Being young his libido was still like teenager's. When they walked to the eating area they noticed Lindsay and Brian already having breakfast and Daphne suggested to join them,

"-It's too early to bother someone, besides it suppose to be our romantic vacation..", Justin smiled lovely at her and she blushed. They never said that this vacation is some kind special, but it was romantic place and they came here together. Daphne seemed happy about it and they set further away on the terrace.

While they were eating Justin glanced at Brian couple times, but he didn't seem to notice, he was looking quite dashing wearing black shirts, reading newspaper and drinking coffee. He didn't looked any different and didn't met Justin's stare. Maybe it won't be awkward, maybe they would be able to spend time all four together, cause there wasn't that much to do, but then it hit Justin... what if Brian told Lindsay... maybe he should go apologise. It would be super weird. Better to act like nothing happened.

* * *

Brian could feel Justin staring at him, while he was trying to focus on the newspaper. His head was boiling, it was hard to forget what happened, when he kept staring at him. At that giggling, like they were madly in love was even more confusing. Brian was drinking his second cup of black strong coffee, he slept just a few hours, after turning in bed hall night, he managed to fall asleep when sun was already coming up. He saw Daphne and Justin getting up after they ate, girl was blushing every time Justin looked at her side. Christ. They two fucked too, maybe last night Justin was in the same mood like Brian, but giggling gave them away, they fucked this morning, or maybe both times, maybe they did it all night. Fuck. What a hell Justin was doing, one minute he's eating Brian's lips and other, he's fucking his girlfriend. Is that what means to be a bisexual, or maybe Justin just pure gay, needing male to get hard with Daphne.

After breakfast Brian decided to go to gym, cause he hadn't used in the morning. When he walked by the pool he wondered if Justin was there this morning and cursed himself for thinking it. Damn pool. Damn Justin. Brian worked his energy out until he barely managed to walk or raise his hands. Sauna wasn't much helpful too, it was hot and relaxing, but same time it still reminded him of Justin. That fucker ruined his vacation. He surely not going to spend any time with him today, nothing, not shopping, nor drinking going to convince him. Lindsay had to do it by herself if she would like so.

After gym and shower he came to terrace looking for Lindsay and she was sitting in the sun, reading a book, Justin and Daphne was nowhere seen. He breathed more easily.  
"-How was the gym?",Lindsay smiled noticing him and Brian walked closer

"-It was fine. So where is those lovebirds? No plans for today?",Brian asked mockingly and set in chair next to her, sun was pleasurably warm on his skin

"-I think they're very cute. Nice to see people in love.", Brian frowned at her words and Lindsay laughed, "-They rented bikes and decided to look around the terrain. I figured you wouldn't want anything like this", Brian nodded in agreement, he totally wasn't in jaunting. "-So, what would you like to do?"

Brian smiled thinking, he kept his eyes closed enjoying the sun, his hand reached for Lindsay's leg and caressed on her thigh, coming up under her skirt.  
"-This is nice..", he said in low voice smirking and Lindsay laughed. This is nice. He was straight. He liked Lindsay. Stupid Justin trying to mess with his head, but Brian knew better. One kiss doesn't mean a thing. Fuck. And a hand job too. It was nothing.

It was couple hours later when Brian was sitting in terrace, drinking ice tea and looking at nice view, killing time, till Lindsay was in spa, when he noticed someone sitting in deckchairs, it was no one else but two lovers. Daphne was probably reading a book and Justin was probably drawing, they were sitting much further away that Brian couldn't see it very clear. From time to time Justin was glancing at Daphne and she would smile or blush in response. What a fuck. Brian needed some explanation from Justin, how he could just do... what he did yesterday and act like nothing happened.

Later he saw Daphne getting up and saying something to Justin, then leaving towards the hotel. It was time. Brian start walking toward Justin in fast big steps, before he could change his mind. Justin seemed not to notice him, so he jumped a little as Brian approached,  
"-Enjoying romantic moment Justin?", Brian smirked when Justin looked up in shock and even fear. But same time cursing to himself when his betraying eyes fell on those luscious lips. Fuck.

"-Brian...what's up?", his voice was breaking, obviously nervous, but his eyes focusing on Brian's lips too.

"-What's up? let me see...yesterday I had a hand-job and face-eating kiss from some blonde who dared to call me bisexual and now, he plays man in love with his girlfriend", Brian kept his face dark and voice cold, while frozen Justin was afraid to move

"-Oh..that. Well, what's to talk about, like I said- bisexual..", he was nervously smiling

"-Yeah... care to explain little piece of shit?", Brian leaned in staring bloody daggers at Justin, when blonde suddenly jumped from his seat on his legs, staring angrily too

"-Piece of shit? What right do you have to call me like that? we both know you enjoyed that too, fairy", Brian blinked back not expecting that, Justin took couple steps closer, fighting back

"-Watch your mouth fagot", Brian shot back, he didn't intended to fight, but Justin was stepping over the lines and he still needs to make some explanation,

"-You started it. Fighting to get defensive, probably you just realise that you're queer yourself...", Justin fought back and Brian wondered how that young blonde had so courage to jump on bigger stronger man. It was kind of impressing.

"-Who are you calling queer? Fucking brat I'm twice your size..", Brian said in threatening voice, feeling how this fighting actually makes him feel hot

"-Yeah, fighting the weaker one, such a man... at least I'm not a freaking liar, like you are ...", he said mockingly. Brian stood frozen thinking about retort, when Justin just took his notepad and walked away. Brian stood staring at Justin walking away telling himself that his eyes totally didn't noticed how Justin's hips swing or how shorts hang on his hips. Brian shook his head. Then he noticed a piece of paper lying on the deckchair, probably Justin lost it. Brian picked it up and saw Daphne's portrait, it was damn good, she was slightly smiling, her curly hair was all around her face. Not thinking Brian caressed the drawing and remembered Justin jerking him off and blonde's hand in his hair when he kissed him. Damn it. What a hell he's suppose to do.

Brian was sitting in his hotel room totally bored, after lunch with Lindsay, he didn't had any plans what to do, maybe if he wouldn't had shouted on Justin they all four would have done something less boring. But then again, he wasn't sure he can spend any time with blonde boy. Especially now when he can't take his eyes form Justin's lips and when he keeps questioning Brian's orientation.

"-Hey did Justin made this?", after hearing Lindsay's voice, he noticed she was in the room too

"-Yeah.. he dropped it earlier, forgot to gave back...",he didn't even raised his eyes at her, he wasn't sure why he took the drawing but he couldn't leave it on the grass or put it in the trash. It was too good.

"-He's so talented, I was thinking to ask him for a painting, maybe he could gives us a discount, he's becoming quite famous". Lindsay's voice was irritating, he didn't wanted to listen about that artist  
"-I'll go to give it back...and see what they have in plans", Lindsay gave him kiss on cheek and Brian faked a smile. He saw earlier Justin and Daphne having lunch, couple tables away from them, they were laughing and talking, it annoyed Brian to death. Why they had to have vacation on the same time in the same place. Brian couldn't wait to came back to fabulous Pittsburgh to his job and his friends, and forget all of this.

Lindsay came back to room couple hours later, she told Brian what she was doing, but actually he wasn't listening until she mentioned Justin's fucking name,  
"-Our young couple is going to town this evening, to hit some clubs, maybe it would be nice for us to visit town too..", Brian frowned, again spend time with those lovebirds, but maybe it would be nice to relax in music and drinks

"-Yeah, maybe it would be ok..", Brian wasn't sure if they planned to meet Justin in club, but there would be many people

"-Great, I was thinking maybe we could go earlier and buy something new to wear in the club."

"-Now we are talking...", Brian smiled as Lindsay laughed knowing her boyfriend very well

Brian had to admit he had fun that night, when they reached the town at first they had fancy dinner in French restaurant, only the two of them, with great food and nice vine. later they hit couple designer's boutiques and bought something fancy and sexy to wear, even Lindsay who had very weird taste of clothes, looked dashing. For the beginning they found local bar, were they drank some beer and played some pool. There wasn't very crowded, men wasn't fighting or broking glasses, Brian couldn't remember when was the last time he spend with Lindsay in some bar, it was nice. Night was almost perfect, until they decided to hit some night club, it looked fancy, entrains cost a fortune, considering what small town it was, but it was a holiday town, with luxurious mansions and hotels. Brian was going to the bar to buy some cocktails when he spotted those two. Justin and Daphne. The lovebirds. They danced together, having great time. Brian frowned and gulped in one his Jim Beam. Why they had to ruin his nice time with Lindsay. Unfortunately before Brian could run from them to other side of club, Lindsay came looking for him and spotted them.

"-Look there is Justin with Daphne, I'm going to say hello", Lindsay pointed at them happily, she walked towards them and Brian saw how she was inviting them to join Brian at the bar, he frowned again and gulped another shot.

"-Hey..having nice time? You both look gorgeous..", Daphne said blushing at Brian as he winked at her. Justin was ordering them drinks and Brian had to admit that blonde had sense of fashion, he wore loose shirts and skinny jeans, emphasising his ass. Not like Brian noticed Justin's ass, not at all. But Brian couldn't say he looked over dressed or gay looking, his hair was up and he could smell some strong cologne, he noticed girls looking him over, but of course he still couldn't concur with Brian. His new loose Armani jeans had the most attention. And Lindsay said that it's waste of money.

They all four clinked their glasses with drinks and after couple big sips Justin took Daphne to dance. Brian couldn't help but stare how they two brushed their hips together, hands roaming on each other's backs. It was dark in the club, full of dancing people, song was overwhelming your mind and body. Brian was still staring at the couple dancing, more like at Justin, then a blonde raised his eyes at Brian and swing with Daphne in his arms, locking his eyes with a brunet.

Brian couldn't believe it. What a hell he was doing. That fucker. It was like Justin wanted for Brian's eyes on himself. Brian gulped down his drink and took Lindsay's hand, dragging her into the dance floor. He pressed their hips together, hand roaming her side and stopping to squeeze her ass. Brian pressed their temples together and nuzzled her hair, his eyes never leaving Justin's. He wasn't sure what a hell he was doing, was it a game, a competition? If it was, Brian wanted to win, whatever, to prove you're straight or you are the hottest, or you dance better or your girlfriend is sexier. They danced, latter they ordered another round of drink and both men drank their scotch in one gulps, proud. An hour later they all were getting drunk, having nice time, dancing and talking bullshits, the competition, or whatever didn't stop.

From the bar they all moved to the couches in relaxing area and somehow they started the make-out session (separately). Brian's hand were roaming on Lindsay's body and she start kissing him, next second they're making out, and apparently Justin took it as competition too or maybe he was just as drunk as them, so next minute Brian saw young couple making-out too. Brunet couldn't take his eyes of Justin and next second their eyes locked. He saw something in his eyes, anger, jealousy? It was crazy. Brian excused himself to use the bathroom, he felt blonde's eyes following him.

He was staring at the mirror trying to understand that craziness, when he saw someone coming in, he quickly walked in one of cabinet, not risking if it was Justin. He was still pissing when he heard someone banging on his doors, "-It's occupied", he shouted finishing peeing. Next second, when he was about to put back his pants, he heard the doors opening up, fucking cabinet doesn't lock up,  
"-It's occupied fucker", he shouted again, but instead of hearing an answer, he felt someone coming behind him and someone's one hand grabbed his member, "-What a fuck", Brian shouted reaching to pull away that hand, when other hand grabbed his, to hold from intruding,

"-Relax, it's just me...", Justin whispered in his ear in low and seductive voice, pressing himself against Brian's back, his cock brushing Brian's ass. He refused to just stay still and do nothing, Brian quickly turned around, with free had pushing Justin's hand away from his cock,  
"-It's just a hand-job, you know you like it", Justin said before Brian could say a word,

"-Justin...", Brian raised his voice, but Justin interrupted him, by quickly kissing him, same time placing his hand back on Brian's cock, "-Would you just stop...", Brian broke the kiss and with one hand, pressed Justin roughly against the wall, cabinet wasn't very big, so the space between them wasn't that big,

"-Sorry, didn't knew you like it roughly..", Justin smiled and slightly brushed his hand against Brian's cock, showing him, it was hard, "-You like to make the first move?", Justin whispered, he was relaxed, not showing any fear of Brian's possible anger.

Brian looked him over, he roughly grabbed Justin's bump in pants, feeling it was hard as well. Justin smiled and looking straight in his eyes, placed his hand in Brian's pants taking his cock out, he start moving it up and down. With other hand he took Brian's free hand, which didn't held Justin by wall, and tug it inside his pants. Justin's hand kept moving on Brian's cock, it felt good, it felt damn good. Brian losing his balance pressed himself against Justin, but his hand still didn't moved inside blonde's pants. Feeling someone else's cock was weird, blonde's member was smaller but it had great shape and skin was very soft. Justin stopped jerking him off and their eyes locked, they both were desperate for release, Brian was hard and horny and it felt so good, so he gave in, took out Justin's cock and start jerking him of too, fast and merciless, Justin's breathing hitched and he continued jerking Brian

They were both panting when they heard someone coming in the bathroom, they could've been heard but they couldn't stop, both lost in the feeling, both feeling it close. Actually the feeling that they could be caught, made it more thrill and exciting. Suddenly Justin kissed him full on the mouth, Brian didn't fight and enjoyed the sensation, their tongues start battling in each other's mouth. God everything felt so good. Finally they reached the climax and their moan were silenced by lips. They still stood panting, pressed against each other, while they both cleaned each other.

"-It never happened", Brain said when he couldn't hear anyone else in the bathrooms. He walked out and stood by sink to clean his hands, he couldn't look up at the mirror, he couldn't believe what happened and hopefully he'll forget all about it. He refused to admit that he enjoyed it. It was just alcohol's fault. He quickly walked back to the dance floor, to Lindsay, not wanting to look at Justin anymore.

As he came back inside to Lindsay, she was almost asleep on couches next to Daphne, Brian wondered if they even noticed that they were gone. Justin came back a minute later and Brian tried to avoid any eye contact, any looking in Justin's direction. Both girls were almost keeping awake, so Brian called a cab to take them home. Since they were four, they decided to take one cab . Justin set with girls around him and Brian set next to driver, girls fall asleep just as they set in cab. They drove in silent, since girl were sleeping, the driver turned off the radio. Brian avoided to look at Justin, it was crazy what happened in that bathroom, he shouldn't have let it, he should've resist it, he shouldn't have enjoyed it, what was wrong with him. Fuck.

As they reached the hotel, they all took an elevator, silent and awkwardness filling the room. It was weird to leave not saying anything, but he didn't knew what to say, nothing seemed appropriate. Justin got out sooner, in the fifth floor and Brian drove until his seventh.

Brian couldn't fall asleep, as Lindsay snored beside him, he kept thinking about the hand-job in the car, about the kiss and now the duet of jerking-off. How the hell this vacation become the check on his orientation, but he couldn't deny, he liked all of that, fuck, seems he is bisexual after all.

* * *

Justin woke up with huge headache, he didn't drank that much last night, but he mixed drinks and it obviously was a very bad decision. He was still lying in bed when his girlfriend woke up too, she groaned turning in bed and burying her nose in his neck. Justin loved that they could stay silent in the morning, he appreciated comfortable quietness. Lying there with Daphne, he remembered the jerking-off with Brian last night, they both were drunk, but you can't blame everything on alcohol. Probably today he should avoid the brunet again, tomorrow he was leaving, and coming back to his old life in New York. He tried to convince himself that he could forget brunet and this vacation, but he wasn't so sure, it's not simple things to forget.

That morning Justin decided to skip gym, his bouncing head needed more relaxation and he didn't felt like meeting Brian. After long shower he took Daphne for breakfast in terrace outside, like every morning before. Luckily he didn't saw Brian nor Lindsay, maybe they had tough morning too. After breakfast Daphne relaxed on futon in the beach with the good book and Justin decided to swim in the pool, he chose pool outside, in case Brian would be in the gym area.

Water was comfortably chill and at first he just swam in the surface, enjoying good weather. But later he imagined he saw Brian through the glass wall, or maybe it was just a tall brunet, but it shook Justin enough to want to dive more. When Justin relaxed on the pool's edge, he imagined again seeing Brian, little further away in the terrace. It was too much, he was going crazy or even falling for the man, he met just three days ago. Justin dive for couple more rounds in the pool before running back inside the hotel. Cold shower cleared his mind a little, but he still felt not like himself. He called Daphne and she said she wants to stay a little bit longer, cause the sun become more intense and she might get a better tan.

Justin would go crazy if he would stay in hotel room avoiding Brian like he would eat him alive. So he went down stairs and drank couple glass of his favourite. He probably shouldn't be drinking, since he woke up with a huge headache this morning, but he really needed that. After he felt a little tipsy, Justin relaxed in terrace enjoying the sun, but he was bored out of his mind. Daphne still hadn't called and he didn't felt like drawing or reading, he didn't knew any of those other couple guest. So he decided what a hell. He liked Lindsay and they always have what to talk about.

Unfortunately he didn't find her number in his phone and he remembered that he never had one, he lost her number couple months ago, when someone stole his cell phone and these days they used Daphne's phone. Justin cursed himself for being so stupid and other time he probably would had forget it or call Daphne to get Lindsay's number, but now he decided to risk and knock on her room's door. probably he was still drunk or sun boiled his brain, that he forgot about Brian, who might be in the room too.

Lindsay said her room's number the other day, so he found it quite easily and knocked with strong arm and bright smile. Unfortunately he wasn't prepared what happened next. Doors swing open, and there it was, there stood Brian, with messy hair, unbuttoned shirts and bare foot. He looked hot. It all said sex.  
"-Hay...", Justin said with breaking voice, his eyes uncontrollably running over Brian. Fuck, his attraction just getting worse.

"-What are you doing here..?", after couple seconds of silent, Brian said in angry voice feeling annoyed by him, and Justin's eyes finally focused on hazel ones. Wow, he never noticed how beautiful they were. Fuck. Stop it, stop it.

"-Is Lindsay here?", Justin couldn't manage to speak louder than a whisper

"-No, she's not.. she's having a massage ...or nails done, or whatever...", brunet sounded bored, his hazel ones never leaving Justin's blue ones

"-Oh...so I better go then...",Justin coughed trying to find his voice and say it louder, trying to hide his nervousness

"-Not so brave today are we?", Brian smirked mockingly and Justin pressed his eyes and mouth tightly

"-Will you just stop?", Justin shouted surprising himself how angry he sounded, Brian blinked back, "-I'm trying to be polite, but you... You still need to act like fucking alpha male. There's no audience, you can stop lying", just as he finished his emotion brake, Justin realized how close he stood, trying to act tall, brave and commanding.

Brian stood still, surprisingly not with his mouth gaping, not saying anything. Justin was sure he said enough so he just stepped back and walked away closing the doors himself. His heart was beating in the chest so fast that he was afraid of heart attack. He wanted to hear Brian's answer, but probably that would be just another mocking or lying. And why the hell he cared if Brian calls himself a straight. Maybe he truly was, maybe Justin juts imagined that Brian was attracted to him, maybe that was only the wishful thinking, maybe his gay radar was totally broken. Fuck. Why the hell Brian was so hot.

Justin's heart was still beating fast in his chest, he needed to calm down. He leaned against the wall trying to even his breathing. He still stood there, leaning against the wall, couple minutes later, when one of the room's doors swing open and this time with shoes on, Brian walked out,  
"-What are you doing here? planning another charging attack?", he was obviously surprised seeing him, but he still sounded quite angry

"-No, I'm not", Justin shouted back straitening himself, "-There's no point anyway..", his voice didn't brake

"-No point..?", Brian laughed mockingly, this time breaking their eye contact, but his laugh died as Justin stood closer in the attack position

"-Cause tomorrow I'll be gone out of your site and you could came back to your idiotic lies", Justin somehow got his courage back

"-Will you just stop calling me a liar", this time Brian shouted back losing his temper, their chest almost touching, but Justin didn't back down

"-Then Prove me wrong. Come on...", Justin raised his chin, to be even taller, challenging the taller one, not sure himself what he wanted Brian to do

Justin was almost sure that Brian would make up another lie, that he would shout at his face, who knows, maybe even become violent, but he Truly didn't expect, what happened next. Brian gabbed his arm roughly and Justin prepared himself for something hurtful, when... Brian pushed Justin against the wall and...kissed him. Full on mouth, hot and passionate. He barely start realising, what is happening, when two hands gripped him and pushed him inside the room, just as doors shut closing, his clothes were ripped off and flesh pressed against the flesh. It was heaven.

Even if they were both boiling with passion, horny as hell, they still were kind of new in this man on men thing, not knowing much about butt fucking. But the need was stronger and soon enough Justin was spread wide, lubricated and in no time feeling Brian's cock, tearing him apart. He knew it would hurt and it did, but soon rhythm was found and pain turned into pleasure. And what a pleasure that was.

* * *

Brian groaned loudly, raising his chin in the air, like some wolf, sounding like he never knew he could, feeling the pleasure better than ever. God it felt amazing. He fall down on the slim body, being wet and sticky, he wasn't sure he had enough energy to move right now. He felt his cock resting on the cold sheet, even through condom, missing the pleasant warmth. He could hear quite sound as a objection of his body weight, but he didn't felt any movement of body or hands, pushing him of. Brian felt soft wind on his sweaty back, it run chills and he finally rolled over on his back, sheets sticking to his skin.

"-You mind if I smoke?", he pressed his lips tight hearing first words after what, 30 minutes, or hour, expect for the " _Fuck", "Yes_ " and " _God_ ". Not trusting his voice to sound too amusing, he just shook his head, not even taking his eyes from the ceiling. Later he felt the bed moving and next second, when skin touched his again, he smelt tobacco scent.  
"-You want one?", he heard the voice again, lips almost twitching into the smile, but he didn't answer, instead he took the cigarette from his hand, not turning his head, took couple puffs and returned it to its owner.

"-How about the drink?", Brian asked, not waiting for an answer, he stood up and still naked walked to the cabinet, where he kept bottle of his favourite scotch, he brought it with him to this vacation. It was still half full, since he drank in the bar. He poured two glasses generously and returned to the bed.

"-Thanks..", two clear blue eyes looked back at him, as Justin set in bed, his blond hair messy. Was it now appropriate to admit that Justin was a beautiful men? Cause God he probably never met someone like him. Blonde still held the end on the cigarette searching for the ashtray. Brian took the empty can from the table, he used as ashtray before and give it to Justin. Brian watched as blonde man smashed the cigarette and took big gulp of drink, he didn't frowned as strong liquid burned his throat and Brian almost wanted to smirk. Impressive. He still couldn't believe of his braveness, how such innocent looking boy has so much courage. It made him to look hot. God it was crazy.

Brian set back on the bed, next to Justin and light the cigarette, they both drank their drinks not talking for couple minutes, until they heard Justin's phone ringing with new message. "-It's Daphne, she met Lindsay and they're both in spa", Justin read and Brian just nodded, they continue drinking. Couple seconds passed when Brian's phone vibrated with new message, "- _Don't be mad, I'm still in spa. Don't live on liquids and eat something. You should take Justin with_ ", Brian read the message out loud, smirking as Justin laughed

"-Actually I am kind of hungry...", Justin sounded like he was talking to himself. "-Do you want to order something in? I'm feeling lazy to go downstairs", he said louder, now talking to Brian, who smirked.

"-I'm sure hotel service would enjoy the view", Brian laughed almost mockingly and felt Justin's icy glare at himself. This time he allowed himself to smile not pressing it, showing blonde that he was joking. Was it bad that it felt comfortable.

Brian took the shower as Justin ordered food for both of them and Justin get in the shower when food finally arrived, it was better not showing up together for the hotel service. With another glass of scotch and good food they found himself talking about their life, Brian surprisingly felt quite comfortable talking with the blonde. He was easy to talk to. Couple cigarettes later they even reached the scary topics, such as their _"activity_ " this afternoon and other men in their life. Brian couldn't remember when was the last time, he talked about his mother's religion turning him straight, his inside battles with his orientation.

"-I don't know why I even telling you this..", Brian said to himself, but Justin heard him perfectly

"-Because no one else understands...", Justin whispered with soft touch rubbing his back, it felt kind of calming

Brian still couldn't believe that he fought those battles for years and Justin took just three days to brake it all. Surprisingly Justin lived in the lie too. Growing up with homophobe father and best friend, he knew since primary school, he thought he loved enough.

"-Didn't see the point to stop and brake her heart?", Brian asked like knowing and Justin nodded agreeing

"-What are you going to do?", Justin asked in a whisper as if afraid of answer, "-Being bisexual allows you to still be with Lindsay...if you're actually bisexual", his voice gave him away, blonde didn't believed being bisexual himself, just afraid to admit being completely gay. "-It's XXI century after all", it was true, being gay it almost normal now, still not less frightening

"-I don't know... it's like my hall life was a huge lie...", Brian said caressing his golden cross, hanging from his neck. Now he was afraid to meet his mother, truthfully he was never religious, never really believed in those " _you will burn in hell_ ", but his father's words still echoed in his head, " _what are you, little fairy_?", after this long time, why the hell he cared what people think. He shouldn't. Fuck. It's not that easy.

"-Are you really leaving tomorrow?", Brian asked after a long silent, locking their eyes again. Even after Justin woken all his fears, blonde was like his new guidance, his new friend, who understood him

"-Yeah I am. We need to go back to our jobs. New York, New York", he finished with fake excitement, but Brian decided not to comment. Their conversation sounded more and more depressing with each minute

"-Another one?", Brian contemplated what Justin meant, drinks, cigarettes, food. Instead of answering he pressed their lips together. God Justin had perfect lips. He still couldn't quite believe they were kissing, after that torture since the kiss by the pool, his tongue explored wet mouth. Surprisingly he wasn't disgusted by re-growing beard on Justin's face, or short hair, as his fingers find their way to the soft gold. It felt nice, too nice. His hand shook later as he caressed flat chest and solid abdominal. Beautiful. Truthfully he was never a fan of boobs. And as he pressed his body against Justin's, inserting him again, Brian was sure that he won't be able to came back in his old life. It felt too good. He will never be able to touch woman's body, not thinking how man's body feels. And it felt good. God. Probably Justin is right, he's more gay than bisexual.

* * *

Justin left without taking a shower, if he's lucky, he might get one in his own room, before Daphne comes back. Closing the door he heard how Brian called hotel service asking to change the sheets and took away the food trolley. Justin invited Brian to visit him in New York or call him if he would visit, leaving him card with his number. But he knew very well it's a very slim chance for it to happen. Maybe they will meet one day, maybe in New York or even Pittsburgh, when Justin visits his parents, but they probably wouldn't repeat this afternoon. He hoped that he helped Brian, it's not easy to admit that you're gay, when you're thirty years old. Brian probably always knew the truth, but if he never really acted on it, he might not start now. It's easier to live a lie. Just like Justin lived himself. But how can he broke his parent's heart and even more Daphne's.

But deep inside he knew, he needed to come clean, he only managed to say, that he was bi, of course he had good chance to tell the truth, but that moment when Daphne saw him kissing other guy in some party, all he managed to say, that " I _was drunk, but I guess this means...that I like guys too_ ". How he supposed to say to his girlfriend, he knew his hall life that he was gay. Just out of blue. _I always felt, but was afraid to admit, hoping it will go away, taking all problems_. Total absurd. It wasn't the 60', like in the move " _Brokeback mountain_ ". It was still vivid in Justin's mind. Back then you could be killed being gay. But to live your life in the lie and never feel happiness, like in the movie, sounded even worse.

His ass hurt like bitch, it felt like Brian was still inside him, but it made him just to smile wider. God, sex with woman never felt so good, not even close. All those talks and accusing, he didn't thought it would cause such Brian's reaction, as fucking in his room until they barely had energy to move. Oh he wasn't complaining, he was glad to become Brian's first in god knows what time. He was sure that Brian had his slips and tricks, Justin himself had been with the man before. Drunk parties and great seduction made him to experience, the great pleasure of intercourse, that's how he knew, he truly was gay, and it wasn't something you can heal of.

Justin was still in the shower when Daphne came back in. She walked inside the bathroom scaring the shit out of him. He hoped hotel service was fast enough to clean Brian's room, not to get into trouble  
"-Why are you taking the shower?", Daphne asked, hanging her swimwear and the towel to dry

"-I was swimming in the pool..", it wasn't complete lie, he did swam in pool today, just not right now, but hours ago, and he already had a shower, twice.

"-Did you eat today?", Daphne asked, bringing him back from his memories

"-Yeah, like an hour ago", he hadn't checked the clock, but second round of sex was shorter, so maybe it was an hour ago, or two. He hoped he wasn't that pathetic to blush

"-Are you mad that I left you alone for so long?", Daphne was now in living are as Justin was wiping himself

"-No, it's ok. It's vacation, we suppose to do something enjoyable and relaxing..", he can't be blushing now

"-I know...but we suppose to be together and I replaced you with Lindsay"

"-It's fine Daphne, really. Besides I wasn't alone all the time. I... met Brian, we had... a drink together", he came out dressed, ready to go out and spend some time with Daphne.

They walked around the territory talking, later walked by the beach and when sun was going down, they decided to play some billiard in hotel's basement. There was a cosy bar, billiard table and darts. There was just a few other people, drinking beer and throwing darts. Billiard table was free, so Daphne and Justin start playing, he played couple times in bars, so he was a better player than Daphne. They still had a great time, until... someone showed up.

"-Hay guys..", Lindsay's voice come a surprise, making Justin to miss his shot

"-Hey Linds come and join us, he's totally beating me up", Daphne said before he could protest

"-Oh I'm not very good player myself...", Justin felt short relieve, before she continued, "-But Brian is great", he cursed his early luck, "-Maybe we could play two against two", and Justin thought it was bad enough.

"-Oh are we playing billiard?", Justin didn't had time to curse enough before Brian's voice came behind him. And there he stood, carrying two beers and wearing those Armani jeans. "-Hey Justin, do you know how to play?", Brian asked sipping his beer, totally enjoying his stunned face expression

"-So Brian, Justin said, you two were together today..", Justin almost chocked on his beer as Daphne talked, when they start playing. Justin tried to avoid looking at brunet, and completely ignored the conversations

"-Yeah... we did. Had a drink, or two", Justin avoided Brian's face, but he could feel his eyes on him and could even imagine his cocky smirk as he shot straight at two striped balls

"-Brian, don't tell me, that you made Justin to use only liquid diet..", Lindsay's words made Justin to miss his shot and he could hear Brian's smirk again

"-No, we ate.", Justin could feel Brian's eyes on him, "-Actually Justin eats like two..", he heard as Daphne agreed, but right now Justin didn't felt like eating at all, his stomach was turning in knots.

When it was Justin's time to shoot again, he compose and focused as much he could, but when he chose the ball and stood in the position, Brian stood by the exact corner, his cock, just above it. He obviously enjoyed this torture, Justin wasn't sure what brunet wanted with that, but he wasn't ready to give up. He shot straight and clear, ball hitting the corner with power and Brian raised his eyebrow in admiration. Daphne clapped her hands in joy and Justin got ready for his other shot. He picked the ball immediately, but decided to show some view for Brian too. He walked slowly around the table, time from time, leaning on the table with the stick, trying the shot. He heard Brian's soft laugh as Justin wiggled his ass for him to watch, being careful, not to be too much obvious, and winking at Daphne, like she was his target. He heard couple admiring giggles from ladies, before he struck two more until missing the third.

It didn't took long for Brian's revenge. After Justin it was Daphne's and later Lindsay's turn to play, so Brian stood by the wall drinking holding his scotch in one hand and his billiard's stick in other hand. When Daphne was leaning against the table, Justin noticed Brian's hand coming up and down, stroking the stick. Justin chuckled at stupid move and focused on game, when it was Lindsay's turn to play, Brian placed his stick, between his legs and faking the moaning expression, stroke the stick again. Justin chuckled and covered his mouth, pretending to be coughing. When it was finally Brian's turn to play, he held the stick by his hip, not leaning against the table, like it was his super long cock.

"-Brian... stop being the kid", Lindsay said complaining, noticing his gesture. Justin smirked as Daphne giggled. They all had couple drinks already and become tipsy, they all start laughing and joking more.

They continued playing the game and when it was Brian's turn to play again, Justin drank his beer and when girl's didn't see, he sucked a little on the bottle, licking his lips afterwards. Brian missed his shot and frowned at Justin angrily, he mouthed " _fuck you_ " and blonde smirked with mouthing " _yes please_ ".

"-Did you said something?", Daphne asked Justin and as he shook his head with little embarrassment, he saw Brian smirking happily.

Soon later, they finished the game with Brian as the winner. Of course Daphne asked for the revenge, proudly encouraging Justin, saying that he can beat Brian. The brunet happily excepted invitation to the revenge game and girls start placing balls back on the table. Justin excused himself for the smoke break. He just light his cigarette when smirking Brian joined him outside  
"-I still won, even with your bottle sucking distractions..", Brian hit his shoulder friendly against Justin's, they suddenly felt like good old friends

"-Well don't get too excited, I'll beat you next time", Justin pointed his finger in warning type

"-We'll see about that grumpy..", Brian mocked smirking as Justin frowned

"-So, did hotel service got in time before Lindsay got back?", he asked after silent moment

"-No.. they were still there... but I think Lindsay had an idea that I was jerking off", Brian smirked as Justin chuckled, he probably sounded like a girl or a brat, probably he was more drunk that he thought

Justin was about to say something to Brian after long moment of silent, when Lindsay came looking for them. They came back inside to repeat the game, Justin felt like there was still lot of things to talk about with Brian, but there was no time. He was leaving tomorrow afternoon, and probably won't have another opportunity to stay alone with the brunet. Suddenly Justin felt much sober.

They start playing again, ordering another round of drinks, but that was obviously enough. When Justin was concentrating on his game, Daphne danced by the music and almost fall down giggling nonstop,  
"-Ok, I think you had enough..", Justin helped Daphne to sit in the chair handing her the glass of water

"-Yeah, I guess I over counted..", Daphne whispered. It was time for her to go to bed

"-Ok, I guess, we're calling the night", Justin helped Daphne to stood up

"-Ok...goodnight", Lindsay said cheerfully and Brian nodded silently. Their game wasn't finished, but probably brunet would have won again. Justin held Daphne close and they came back to their room.

* * *

Brian didn't felt like sleeping, it wasn't that late, he was sitting in his room watching Lindsay, she fall asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Brian waited hoping to hear her snoring, she usually does, when she has a cocktail too many. He wanted a cigarette, so he left the room, searching for the quiet smoking area. He found himself downstairs in the still opened bar. There was two other guests having drinks and talking to the bartender. Maybe a drink or two, would help him to sleep better. Scotch was burning his throat as he find himself looking at the same outside pool,

" _You have to be kidding me_..", Brian said to himself as he noticed the same blonde, by the same pool. " _Fucking de je vu_ " , he smirked, buying the same scotch bottle and leaving to say " hay".

"-Are you suicidal, or you just hate _Marco Polo_?", Brian said loudly coming closer to the pool

"-Why would I hate _Marco Polo_?", Justin asked in confusion and brunet smirked, now standing near. So close it was intimidating.

"-Your shirts...it's _Marco Polo_ , and if you're planning to dive in, than you must hate him", Justin laughed shaking his head. They both took of their shoes and tuck up their pants, sitting on the pool's edge and diving their foot in water

"-I wasn't planning to dive in. I already swam this morning...", Brian smirked thinking that probably blonde avoided gym, not wanting to meet him, but decided not to comment

"-So what are you doing there?", Brain took deep gulp of scotch and handed bottle to Justin

"-Just couldn't sleep", Justin moved his foot in water and Brian gave him a warning glare, "-You?" he asked in low and sad voice

"-Wanted to smoke..", Brian shook his cigarette's pack in air and lighted one, offering to Justin too

"-Can you believe, it was just two days ago, we set there?", Justin asked with amusing in his voice

"-Don't remind me that..", Brian said in hush voice. He really still couldn't believe that. Just two days ago Justin kissed him there, sitting by the pool. It seemed like countless time passed since then. He couldn't believe he felt so much calmer about it, with his rage outburst into ripping of Justin's clothes with passion.

Brian turned to look at so silent blonde, he looked hurt by his words, he probably should have thought before saying that. Being so calm and serious Justin looked more mature, his jaw looked very masculine. Brian was glad it was Justin, who awakened his gay side, he was a very beautiful young man. Probably that's why. He just couldn't resist when he was wooed by such an incredible man.  
"-I think I wanted to fuck you the other day..", Brian said in low voice, hoping to raise Justin's mood. Beside Justin had an amazing smile.

"-At the club? Cause you didn't seem happy, at least at first, even about the jerking of ",Justin asked with little bit surprised voice

"-No.. in the sauna", he whispered, feeling embarrassed or maybe shy

"-A.. yes. That was Me, who wanted You, in the club", Justin said smirking and they both laughed after that. They both looked at each other, Brian felt like in that moment they both wanted to kiss. Those lips. But they didn't. maybe it didn't felt right, like fucking was the finish of their seduction game.

"-I heard you're originally from our fabulous Pittsburgh", Brian said after long moment of silent, he didn't wanted to say goodnight yet and had to keep his mind busy, from thinking about kissing blonde

"-Yeah I am. My parents still lives there. Who knows maybe we'll meet there next time, when I'm in town", Justin said smiling, sipping scotch, little nervous

"-Maybe we will...", Brain trailed off, he didn't wanted to think about it now, they surely shouldn't act like they are something to each other, "-If you'll come to a gay club, probably I'll spend a lot of time there from now on..", he laughed and Justin joined him, but with less joy. Brian noticed but didn't comment that. It was a weird topic. He wasn't sure if he would go to gay club.

"-I can already imagine every guy worshipping at your feet..", Justin laughed and brunet thought he heard some jealousy, but he ignored it

"-I can imagine New York is full of gorgeous men", he said with dreaming voice without any jealousy, blonde didn't comment smiling widely about his upcoming future. Justin already knew how many gorgeous men live in the city. Why it would make any difference now

"-I still have to figure out, how to tell Daphne or my parents...", his voice trailed off with sad minds, not sure if he would have enough courage

"-Your parents doesn't need to know, and SHE already knows, that you play for both teams", Justin smiled at Brian who tried not to think about Lindsay, the news might broke her. That's totally not, what long time girlfriend wants to know, and he was sure that she wouldn't be understanding about bisexual

"-Yeah...I can't avoid it anymore. And it's not like I can heal from it..", Brian nodded agreeing, he probably should take off that cross, it surely doesn't work

They set, drinking scotch and smoking for a while in silent, both had lots of in their minds, big stuff to deal with, "-When you two are leaving?", Brian wanted to hear it, so there's no point to wait

"-In afternoon, we want to reach home before the sunset", he sounded in serious voice

"-So we will see you, to say goodbye, I'm sure Lindsay will be glad", Justin nodded at his words, trying not feel hurt at Brian's indifference

"-Will you go to the gym tomorrow?", Justin asked with his eyes down and Brian smirked

"-I don't know... maybe. Will you?", he asked in low voice and Justin seemed almost blushing, even in the bad lightening. It looked kid of adorable

"-I should go,.. it's late. I need some rest", Justin suddenly said in nervous voice, quickly standing up

"-Sure..." , brunet said in confused voice, why a sudden rush. Before Brian could stand up Justin already picked his shoes, ready to leave

"-Justin..", Brian's voice trailed off looking at Justin's back. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. But before he could blonde quickly stepped back and kissed him, "-You little twat..", Brian said in fake anger as short kiss ended and Justin laughed, just before Brian pulled him back, for a better kiss. A proper goodbye kiss, thank you kiss, goodnight kiss. Those lips. God Justin was a good kisser. He tasted so good. Brian felt himself getting harder, he wanted more, even the jerking-off would work too, but he knew it's not going to happen.

"-Goodnight..", Justin said breathless as they finally stopped needing for air. Before Brian could response, blonde walked away and he smirked, shaking his head. That fucker. No, he surely couldn't believe it.

* * *

That night Justin slept like a baby. He sure had a lot in his minds and he will face bunch of problems, when he'll come back home. But right now he felt almost happy. He sure planned to came out sooner or later, but he was glad that he met Brian, who pushed him more in the right direction. Kind of ironical, it was Justin pushing the brunet, but he helped himself too. He was ready and scared in the same time, to start new. He knew that Daphne will always be very important in his life, but he just can't lie to her anymore, maybe to his parents, if he'll need to, but not to her.

When they set in terrace for breakfast, Justin kept looking at the door, hoping to see Brian. Goodbye probably will be dry and polite, but he felt comfortable around the brunet and he thought, that maybe in other circumstances they could even be friends. It was weird that he was Lindsay's boyfriend, Justin liked the woman, they were almost friends. He hoped that Brian won't tell her about them, he wouldn't want for her to hate him.

"-You're ok?", Daphne asked and Justin felt guilty for not paying attention to her

"-Yeah, just hope, we will see Lindsay and Brian, to say goodbye before leaving", he smiled sadly

"-We didn't even packed yet, there's still time, so I'm sure we'll see them", Daphne smiled lovingly and it hurt Justin, knowing he must tell her the truth, and it won't be pretty.

"-Here you are..", Lindsay voice came from behind and she with Brian joined their table. They all talked friendly, happy that they met in there. Their vacation was much more entertaining being together.

Justin avoided Brian's eyes, he wasn't sure if brunet even was looking at him, but he had a feeling and didn't wanted to look in his eyes. He was sure, he would blush and feel uncomfortable, more even. As they met Justin only noticed Brian's beauty and only could just to dream being with Brian, but now after all those kisses and even sex, he knew how Brian felt. It was amazing and almost unbelievable. Now Justin couldn't forget everything that happened. But he still saw Brian like too good to be true, too beautiful, too attractive.

They set talking and eating for about an hour, before Daphne went packing and Justin escaped for a smoke brake

"-I thought you were coming to gym this morning..", Brian's voice came from behind, scaring him a little

"-I never said I was coming, I just asked if you were..", Justin suppressed his smirk as Brian stood near, it was good to feel comfortable around him

"-So .. did you enjoyed your vacation..?", Brian asked in serious voice but Justin couldn't help not to smile widely. They stood shoulder by shoulder, both looking somewhere, but not seeing anything

"-I think... I did", Brian smirked at Justin's serious voice. Both lighting for another cigarette, not to stand doing nothing. "-How long you two are staying?", he asked, just wanting to keep talking

"-Two more days", Justin nodded, "-But who knows... maybe we will leave sooner", Brian said smirking

"-How so?", Justin asked curious, even if that information wasn't very useful,

"-Who should I fuck and kiss now?", Brian sounded serious, but Justin laughed,

"-I'm guessing that bartender is gay and Daphne said that one queer works in spa", Justin heard Brian's smirk, but atmosphere was kind of sad. Justin wished they could kiss or fuck or jerk-off now. It would be so good to touch Brian again, one last time.

"-Justin..", Daphne called from behind, beckoning him back, Justin smiled at her nodding

"-Well... this is it..", he looked up at Brian and they shared warm look, like saying everything they want, without any words. "-It was nice meeting you...", Justin took Brian's hand, shaking for goodbye. He walked away without waiting for an answer from brunet, but as he walked further away he thought he heard, _"The pleasure was all mine.."_ , but maybe he just imagined it. Heard, want he wanted to hear, even if it didn't sounded like Brian's style, who was fighting so hard his orientation.

Justin drove away without looking back at Brian, not looking for his eyes, his tall build. Justin will always have a nice memory of a guy he met in vacation. Even if he'll never see him ever again. Who knows maybe he is a real asshole. This way Justin will always remember the hottest guy faking to be a straight man and couple of the greatest days spend with him.

 **the end ?**

 _I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with the story._


End file.
